


Colby's Angel (#290 Sleep)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby thinks Charlie looks like an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colby's Angel (#290 Sleep)

Colby watched Charlie sleep. He always thought Charlie looked like an angel. He knew Charlie would laugh at that. In Sunday school there had been a beautifully illustrated book full of Bible stories. There was one picture full of angels each with dark curls and broad wings. Dark hair was rare in Winchester and curls only came from the beauty salon.

Charlie rolled over, still asleep, settling his face against Colby's chest. Colby worked his fingers slowly into those angelic curls and began to drift off feeling the kind of peace you can only get laying next to an angel.


End file.
